BDD10
Issues Volume 01: Paradise Lost Issue 01 Terrence POV Terrence's group is lead through the gates to Northleach by Samuel Carter, Yazmin McDonald and Mohammed "Hammy" Bilal; a scouting group who found them on a run. They're quickly flooded with introductions, until a man named Mark, the "Community Leader" (really just an upjumped resource manager who helps organise activities), makes them calm down. He asks if any pairings or family units want to stay together when they're placed into houses, and when questioned by Randall, explains that new groups are split up in order to encourage integration. He then asks who the leader is, and Terrence forces Keith to take on the title, at which point he's taken by Hammy to meet the community's leader, a Brigadier Kenneth Sweeney. Mark starts to split up the groups: telling Keith's family that they'll be staying with two people named Mai and Liam; while Louis, Randall and Paul will stay with Mark, Yaz and Hammy; Jodie and Edward will stay with the Kamdar family, and Hannah and Terrence will be staying with Butch. Terrence says he recognises the name, and Mark offers to show him the way to see if Butch is someone he knows, asking his colleagues to help escort the others to the houses. Mark leaves together with Terrence and Hannah. Keith POV Hammy and Keith arrive at the Sherborne Arms, an old pub, where Hammy greets several people. They stop so that Hammy can introduce Keith to Colonel Alan McVitie, his wife Molly, and another soldier named Juan Vasquez. After a brief chat they break away, and Hammy escorts Keith through a restaurant area that is currently closed off, and a large woman is guarding a door at the end of it. Hammy tells the woman – a touch-talking Welsh lass named Teresa Jordan – that they're here to see Sweeney; and she calls in to his office. He gives the all clear, and Keith goes through, Hammy staying outside. In the office, Kenneth introduces himself to Keith, and asks about how his group survived. Keith tells him the story, and everything about his group members, which Kenneth notes down. When Keith tries to ask Kenneth how his group survived, he's told that it's none of his concern, and is asked to leave. When he leaves, he finds that Teresa is gone, and he hears someone ask him to "come over here". Terrence POV Terrence, Hannah and Mark enter Butch's house, and are greeted by the man himself, who immediately recognises Terrence. He introduces Terrence and Hannah to Charlotte, Claire, Jim and Martin; who also live in the house. Claire, Jim and Martin are just on their way out, and they say goodbye before leaving. Terrence asks Butch how he made it out alive, and he explains that Martin and Jim came looking for Lilly, and he was with her. Terrence asks after Lilly, only for her to appear round the corner and ask who said her name. She sees Terrence, runs forward, and hugs him. Issue 02 Terrence POV Lilly leads Terrence into her room, and they talk about what has happened to them so far, with Lilly explaining how she got out of London in more detail (largely due to the interference of Martin and Jim Bentley). The conversation moves on to Lexi, a prostitute who was in a relationship with Lilly when they were both homeless, and whose murder Terrence helped to solve. It's implied that Terrence "lost" some evidence that might otherwise have convicted Lilly and Butch of killing Lexi's murderers. Lilly insists on playing a song for Terrence on a guitar that Lexi left to her, and he's almost moved to tears. She asks him if he's gonna be sticking around, because it'd be good to have a friend like him staying around at a time like this, and he promises that he won't leave. She thanks him and hugs him again, and for a brief moment, Terrence mistakes her for Nancy. Charlotte POV Charlotte and Hannah get talking in the front room of the house, while Butch cooks dinner and Terrence talks to Lilly upstairs. Hannah asks Charlotte if Lilly "bends the right way", adding that Lilly reminds her of a former crush (implied to be Nancy Brodmir). Charlotte tells her the full story about Lexi's murder, and Hannah says she remembers Terrence mentioning the case, before realising that Lilly has been with an older woman before and grinning. She asks Charlotte if Lilly would be up for a drink later, and Charlotte says that Lilly doesn't drink, because she doesn't herself to stay sober. However, before Hannah can come up with something else, Charlotte adds that she'd very much like to go for a drink later. Hannah grins again, and they're interrupted by Butch, who says that dinner is served. Alan POV Keith turns to see Alan McVitie waiting for him, alone, at a table. Alan invites Keith to sit, and then says he asks what he thought of Kenneth. Keith says that he didn't like the man, finding him suspicious, and Alan says that he's just as observant as he looks. He tells Keith about how their group was originally led by General Jon Hinton, and that Sweeney led a group desertion after Hinton ordered them to start killing innocents in order to reduce the number of potential walkers. Keith asks what happened to Hinton, and Alan says he could attack any day now, as when they left him he still over 300 people in his group, including over 80 soldiers. He tells Keith that Sweeney is burying his head in the sand, and that they could all die any day now. He then mentions a nearby community that seems idyllic, led by a teacher named Bill Davison, who puts out radio broadcasts advertising his community. Keith goes to ask him a question, but they're interrupted by Hammy, who's there to show Keith to his house. Alan tells Keith to come round to his house the next day, and then goes back to his drink.